


Peter Gets Into College

by thesoundofnat



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Hugs, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: He grabbed the edge of the dumpster to attempt to at least heave himself out of the trash before he smelled as bad as it, but he only made it so far before his grip loosened and he fell back in shock.“I- I got in?” He had to take off his mask, if only to be able to pull at his hair in disbelief. “Are yousure?”





	Peter Gets Into College

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic that was based on [this post](https://goodnightbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/172505167798/peter-and-tony-college-headcanon) on tumblr. I hope you like it!

Peter was anything but an idiot, but he could definitely be a fool at times. Ducking behind a dumpster (and accidentally falling into a pile of trash that someone had evidently thought belonged on the ground instead of, you know, the freaking dumpster right next to it), he reached for his ringing phone frantically.

“Hello?” he mumbled into it, heart hammering against his chest as he heard a crash from the street he’d just fled from. “Aunt May?”

He grabbed the edge of the dumpster to attempt to at least heave himself out of the trash before he smelled as bad as it, but he only made it so far before his grip loosened and he fell back in shock.

“I- I got in?” He had to take off his mask, if only to be able to pull at his hair in disbelief. “Are you  _sure_?”

His aunt laughed on the other line, and Peter could hear her happy tears easily.

“Let me just kick this guy’s ass and I’ll be home immediately.” And that’s what he did, and if that particular bad guy would remember him as the superhero who smelled like a dumpster he didn’t care. He’d just gotten into MIT.

* * *

 

Mr Stark was in his living room by the time he arrived, sweaty and wide eyed and still smelling like crap. Before he could as much as open his mouth Aunt May exclaimed, “He’s paying your tuition.”

Which made him shut his mouth immediately again.

“And he won’t take no for an answer,” May continued, side eyeing Tony, though her attempt to seem annoyed was outweighed by the absolute relief on her face.

Peter didn’t know what to say. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Yes, I do. I’m one of the reasons you nearly missed a final last year, aren’t I? A  _very important final_ , may I add.” Which was Tony’s way to say he cared.

Peter’s mouth twitched. “But I  _didn’t_ miss it.”

“But you  _could’ve_ , and then not even I could’ve helped you.”

“That’s not a reason to pay my entire tuition.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “You want me to take the offer back?”

“Preferably not.”

“There we go. Now come here and let us congratulate you.”

Peter took a step back. “I, uh, need to shower. Or at least change.” He pointed to his suit. “I was thrown into a dumpster.” Because he’d rather make them both scowl than explain he willingly sat down in that pile of trash. “I’ll be right back.”

He changed out of his suit so quickly that he didn’t have time to think. To reflect or to process or to react. It was only once he stepped back into the living room and saw Aunt May start cutting up the cake that had appeared out of nowhere that he paused, his heart suddenly dancing in his chest as he finally understood what was happening.

“Oh, my god, I’m going to MIT.”

Aunt May let out a sound akin to a somewhat composed scream, and Peter then found himself in her arms, the cake abandoned for the moment. A laugh bubbled up his throat, wetter than he would ever admit, as he hugged her back. Trying to convey how grateful he was for everything she’d done for him with a simple squeeze. He guessed it didn’t matter to her, but at least they now knew all her hard work hadn’t been in vain. God knew he hadn’t been the easiest teen to take care of these past few years.

“I always knew you had it in you,” she mumbled into his hair. “Didn’t I tell you you had it in you?”

He laughed again. “You did.”

She pulled back and grabbed his face. “I’m so proud I could squish you.”

“That’d be a bit counterproductive,” Tony said, probably as a way to remind them of his presence. “But I guess I can understand the sentiment.”

May was suddenly hugging  _him_ , having thrown her arms around him so quickly that neither Tony nor Peter had had time to react.

“Thank you for inspiring him,” she said, and Tony coughed awkwardly. Peter sort of wished he had a camera, because his expression was priceless.

“I didn’t do anything,” Tony replied, glaring at Peter when he snapped a picture with his phone because, hey, he  _did_ have a camera.

“You did more than you realize.”

“It’s all the kid,” Tony said. “It doesn’t matter how much someone helps. If you don’t work hard the help won’t do much.”

May released him with a nod. “You’re right. But thank you for keeping him motivated.” She turned to smile at Peter, glanced at the cake, and then literally facepalmed. “I forgot plates!”

She left Peter and Tony alone in the living room, and parts of an old awkwardness found them briefly before Tony grinned and Peter felt himself relax.

“Congrats, kid,” he said and gave Peter’s back a pat. “Well earned.”

Peter’s lips twitcher upward. “Surely this is a good time for a hug, Mr Stark?”

Tony barked out a laugh. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Come here.”

Peter would never admit how much it meant that Tony reached for him to pull him closer, but he reckoned Tony knew anyway. Tony always knew more than Peter realized.

May rushed back in. “Got the plates!”

Maybe some would consider it sad that Peter celebrated his acceptance into college with only two people, but to Peter it meant everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com/).


End file.
